Sakura's Birthday
by Atari Atagashi-Chan
Summary: Sai wanted to get Sakura something meaningful for her seventeenth birthday, so he got her the most meaningful thing he could think of! [SaiSaku PARODY!] [SHORT oneshot]


A/N: Hey everyone. I know I should be working on the D Files, but I got this idea for a **SHORT** oneshot! I've ALWAYS wanted to write a SaiSaku oneshot, so here it is!INSPIRED BY AN AWESOME DRAWING OFF DEVIANTART! DONE BY: ARRIKU, WHO IS THE ABSOLUTE BEST ARTIST ON DEVIANT! XD To look at the pic, (which I suggest you do, to understand this fic) go here: w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 3 6 4 8 1 8 6 3 / (Take out all the spaces and you'll have a web address! XD) GO THERE AND LOOK!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters. I wish I did, though... T.T

XXX

Sakura's birthday was approaching fast. She'd be seventeen soon and everyone was talking about what they had gotten her.

"I got her this awesome hair clip! It's a sakura!" Kiba bragged.

"Mendokusee..." Shikamaru whispered, showing the present he had purchased her to the others. It was an expensive necklace with a crystal colored pink in the shape of a heart. He had mentioned that he didn't like her. He just thought it suited her.

"I got her three things!" Naruto said, blushing with a kitsune smile. "I got her this CD that she's been wanting for awhile now, and I got her this!" Naruto pulled out a pink clock in the shape of a heart. "And I also got her this, too! It's a one-time-use-only ticket for an unlimited supply of ramen at Ichiraku's! Ayame-nee-chan gave it too me!"

"Why'd everyone get her pink stuff...?" Chouji asked, munching on a bag of chips. "I got her a blue picture frame..."

Everyone sweatdropped at Chouji's gift as they all realized that he had made it himself out of dried noodles and then painted it blue. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata all conversed with the boys about what they had gotten Sakura for her seventeenth birthday. Sai stood back, listening to the conversation with a blank expression.

'What should I get her...? Her birthday is tomorrow... I have to buy something... or maybe make it... Yeah, that'll be easier. I'll make her something!' With that, Sai made up his mind and smiled. "I'm gonna go home, minna. Ja!"

XXX

"Now... what can I make her...?" Sai dug through piles and piles of stuff. He couldn't find anything to use. Nothing at all! There, he found many stickers and such, but nothing that would be really meaningful. Meaningful was what he wanted to describe his gift as. "Well... what do I think of when I see Sakura?" The first thing that popped into his mind was the most meaningful thing he had ever known. "Perfect!" He smiled and rushed to kitchen cabinets to get his present, some scissors, a pen, a box, and a ribbon.

XXX

It was the next day: March 28th: Sakura's seventeenth birthday. Sai whistled happily to himself, walking towards where her party was being held. He was holding a colorfully wrapped box that was purple with light purple polka dots on it, and a faded green ribbon tied into a bow around it.

"Otanjoubiomedetou gozaimasu, Sakura-san!" Sai greeted in a sing-song voice, a widening smile across his face, light red blush spread from seeing her. He happily held out his present with two hands for her to take it. Sakura smiled.

"Domo, Sai-kun!" She smiled, excitedly taking it from him and ripping off the cover. "Eh?" A sinking expression fell into place with the kunoichi's expression. "Sai..." She growled, her voice quivering with anger. Sai perked up, a smile still across his face.

Inside the box sat a brown paper bag with two holes cut out for the eyes, writing on the top saying 'Sakura', and a little note saying 'Do us all a favor' with a colored in heart on the side. Yes. That was very offending.

Sakura's right eye twitched as a darkening aura formed around her. Sai knew it was time to run.

"SHANNARO!"

XXX

A/N: XD I told you it would be short! XD Thankies fer reading and, if you did read to here, I ask of you to review please! Ja! X3  
P.S. I am a big fan of the SaiSaku pairing, but, yeah. A parody was just too fun! XD


End file.
